Anguish of An Ancient Past
by The Dramon Tamer
Summary: While on his journey in regaining the rest of Yami's memories, Yugi-tachi discover a young boy who is the spitting image of Yami during a tournament who, begrudgingly, states that he is the key to the rest of Yami's unlocked memories. Who is this kid...(f


****

Summary: While on his journey in regaining the rest of Yami's memories, Yugi-tachi discover a young boy who is the spitting image of Yami during a tournament who, begrudgingly, states that he is the key to the rest of Yami's unlocked memories. Who is this kid and why does he hold an unkindly air about him whenever faced with the nameless Pharaoh? And why does he have what seems to be a millenium item?

(sorry about that…too big)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own anybody from Yu-Gi-Oh and all its, uh, merchandise? Can't you tell I'm horrible with disclaimers? Thought so. But, I do own Tenno, so back off.

****

A/N: All right, I'm back after an absence of 2 years. Yes, I'm a lazy writer who decided to come back after that long. If you don't have a clue who I am, well than you never read my unfinished story, "The Pain of Knowing the Truth" in the Digimon section. I'm only posting this for two reasons: because no one seems to be answering my challenge that I wrote on my profile, and because I want to see if anyone actually has an interest in this story so it's worth the trouble to continue it. Feed back would greatly be appreciated.

****

Warning: This story will eventually contain major spoilers from the Japanese manga (comic), so if you don't want to know, then don't read. This chapter has no spoilers, so this is very much safe to read. Well, go crazy!

************************************************************************************************************************

His brow furrowed as he looked upon the small home that was once so full of life, burn down to the ground. The bustling winds of the night whipped his cape about the air as the wind played with it. Much like how the gods played with his life, blowing him to one painful experience to the next. His grip on the pointed ahnk hanging around his neck tightened. This time was different. They had hit him in the one place where he knew he could never recover. Something he could never defend against. The one thing he truly held dear after everything had turned his world upside down. A hand rested upon his shoulder, which caused him to look at the ground deniably.

"I need an answer my prince," the elder replied squeezing his shoulder. "What do you want to do?" 

He didn't want to hear it, didn't want to bear with the consequences after his decision on the matter at hand. He was child! Why throw such a question at him? How was he going to answer such an inquisition that was well beyond his years of knowing? A matter of life and death was too much too bear. Had it been someone else, it may have been different. She didn't deserve this. Not after everything she had been through. Not her, anyone but her. He suddenly shrugged the older man's hand off his shoulder and glared at him. The elder gave the youth an exasperated sigh and gripped the cane in his hand tighter.

"She doesn't have much time," he argued with his silent question. "Either you make a decision or I will." 

The youth clenched his fists, turned his back on the elder once again, and grit his teeth in reply. His eyes wandered over to the large gray form lying leisurely on the ground, panting from the heat of the flames and tapping it's tail on the ground demurely. Its ears were perked down like it knew something was wrong. The boy averted his gaze from the beast and clenched his fist. His thoughts returned to the matter at hand. He shook his head angrily at the situation. 

Just leave me alone, he thought. Make this all end. Of all life to take away Ra, why hers'? She did nothing wrong. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a raspy voice struggling to speak his name. Both figures averted their gaze from each other and down to the lone woman, back resting on a stone, while the rest of her body lay upon the sand. Blood covered her white gown in various places making him cringe to think of the inevitable. The boy quickly knelt beside her and clasped her hand with his. She smiled shakily up at him as he, in turn, tried to smile back while tears trailed down his cheeks. She reached her hand to rest against his cheek, which he leaned into more for comfort than anything else. 

"You look so much like your father," she smiled proudly as his eyes widened. "My little prince."

"Don't bring him into this," the youth growled at her. "It's his fault why this happened. If he hadn't left in the first place…"

"Hush now," she soothed. "You know in your heart that that isn't true. He had to leave." The boy shook his head vigorously.

"Lies!" the boy spat. "There had to be another way. He didn't even try to find another way to stop them. He thought only of himself and no one else." She laughed quietly.

"If there is one thing I regret about you," she paused while her breath became short. "It's that you're more stubborn than your father and I combined." She smiled at him to reassure him that it was only a joke.

"I swear mother, I'll destroy who ever dared to hurt you," he replied, ignoring her comment. As far as he was concerned, he was nothing like his father. "I'll make them suffer and feel hurt more than I'm feeling at this moment. I only fear he won't live long enough for me to truly enjoy his pain."

"Don't talk like that," she gasped grasping his hand tightly. "Whatever happened to my sweet, innocent little boy?" He looked solemnly at her, eyes half closed.

"He died when his father abandoned him when he needed him the most," he answered without blinking. The elder cleared his throat. If only the boy knew the truth.

"I need an answer my prince," the hooded man repeated. "I grow tired of your stalling." The youth sighed and look pleadingly at his mother. She nodded and placed a blue sapphire surrounded by a golden star in his hand; his mother's necklace. The one his father gave her. How ironic that the same object that was about to claim her soul came from the man he blamed for the cause of all this. He shut his eyes abruptly and quickly stood up, turning his back on the two.

"Do it," he said emotionlessly as he tossed the pendent to the elder. The man nodded his head and drew the blade from his cane. Placing the pendant at the end of the woman's feet, the elder circled around the woman chanting in the ancient tongue while the boy secretly repeated the words in his head. He knew them by heart. After all, he had seen this before when he was younger. Not that anyone else knew that.

The beast that was lying on the ground stood up suddenly and padded over to the boy nuzzling his hand for comfort. In turn, the boy scratched the wolf's gray muzzle and kept his eyes closed, averted from the scene-taking place behind him. His eyes widened when he heard the final verse spoken and the involuntary gasp that came from his mother; a gasp of quick and painless death. 

Her soul would now be residing in the pendent. Just like he had witnessed at his father's soul sealing ceremony. He had hid behind the pillars in the room wanting to know where his father had disappeared too. Unfortunately, what he saw was too much for a young boy his age to witness. He had run out of the room without detection and locked himself in his chambers for the remainder of the night. His mother was too struck with grief to have noticed. A voice cutting through the air interrupted his thoughts of the past.

"I'll help you bury her," the elder offered cleaning off his blade as he watched the boy kneel down and lift her into his arms. He whistled to the wolf to come and then placed her on the beast's back ignoring the man. "You do realize that this will give her a second chance at life. There is no reason why you should feel quilty." 

"Really?" the boy challenged as he mounted the wolf and faced the man. "Then tell me Simon, how should I feel?" The boy's eyes seemed to shine a much lighter blue than they were as he glared at the elder. "Should I be happy that my mother is dead?!"

"She is not dead!" Simon Muran yelled shaking his head. Then softly, "You'll see her again, I promise you." The boy nodded slightly in understanding and turned the wolf in the opposite direction of the burning house. 

"I understand that Master Muran," the boy replied. "But how long must I wait in order to see her again?" Simon smiled and patted the boy on the back.

"Only the gods know Tenno," Simon answered. "Only the gods." Tenno gave Simon a sour look and started forward in the direction of the city. The elder quickly followed suit trying to catch up with the boy. "Do you want me to help you bury her?" he asked again.

"No, I'll do it," Tenno responded as he held his mother close. "It's the least I can do after everything I put her through." Simon nodded his head glumly as they walked back towards the city of Egypt.

The sun began to peak over the dunes of sand as they got closer. Had night already fallen when the incident happened? Tenno didn't know. Time seemed to go on like a continuous ball that always seemed to leave him behind. Thoughts of his father suddenly filled his head as he looked upon the gold and reds of the sun's rays; much like the colours of his father's hair that resembled his own except for the fact that where his father's hair was red, Tenno's was brown like his mothers'. 

After his father had disappeared from the world, the populace had turned to the young Tenno, who at the time was only six, to rule over Egypt and to protect them from the bandits that were rumored to be conquering countries near the west of their home. Their leader was called Seth and word had it that he had his eye on the Egyptian throne. Tenno thought nothing of it, being a child of course, and was shocked to awaken one morning to find the palace up in flames while his mother ran with him in her arms. How stupid was he? Never take things lightly, Simon had always told him that. A little too late for that now. They had conquered Egypt and now Tenno lived among the peasants and his friends who planned on returning the rightful King back on the throne.

He smiled ruefully as he continued on his journey back to the city. He walked among them now. People who once counted on him to protect them from harm and to rule in prosperity like his father. Well, sorry to disappoint. He wasn't his father. He didn't _want_ to be his father. He wanted to be Tenno. A boy who was a prince, but now living the life of a commoner just like his mother was so long ago.

A/N: I'll be back if I get enough feedback, so click the review button if you want me to continue.


End file.
